Kingdom Hearts 3: When Purity is Tainted
by Teknor
Summary: Two years after KH2, the worlds are at war. The princesses of heart are being murdered. Kairi isnt the same girl she was two years ago. How will the changes in her affect the war?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tetsuya Nomura's Characters**

**I always thought of Kairi as one of the hottest video game characters ever, but she was never portrayed in a way that took advantage of that. Now its my turn!!**

The rumble of the Gummi Ship's engines left no chance for speech between Sora and Riku as the _Highwind_ touched down in the waters the made up the beaches of Destiny Islands. Sora rose from his seat under the coconut tree as the figure of a black cloaked mouse jumped from the deck of the ship. The mouse turned towards the islands and started towards his welcoming commitee. Riku joined Sora in the ankle deep waters, in respectful silence for his majesty, King Mickey of Disney Castle. The boys lowered into a bow, and looked up to find Mickey jogging towards them, arms extended in order to hug his fellow keyblade masters. The surprising force of the mouse's hug knocked them to the ground, causing the three to laugh at the way their reunion began.

Sora was the first to break the laughter and speak. " Your majesty, it's good to see you again." He broke into a grin the Mickey remembered from two years earlier when they had last met.

" Likewise, my friends," answered Mickey. He turned to Riku. " Kept away from the darkness, I hope, my old companion?"

Riku turned away, recounting the past times where he had dabbled on the edge of perpetual darkness, first as the physical host of Xehanort's Heartless, and then in the form of Xehanort himself in order to capture the rogue Organization XIII member, Roxas. Riku had. for a time, thought of himself as shunned from the light. It had taken the defeat of Organization XIII's leader, Xemnas, to determine that he belonged in the company of Sora and Kairi, their island friend, and present love intersest of Sora, as Riku observed.

Riku returned his attention to Mickey, whom Riku knew had just recounted the darker side of Riku's journey just as he had. "Your majesty," he spoke. "I give you my word that I no longer use darkness as a tool to achieve my goals."

The king nodded, and motioned for them to walk. They faced away from the ocean that stretched beyond the horizon and walked towards the main land.

Sora, Riku, Kai--" he stopped as he realized for the first time that the third chosen wielder of the keyblade was not present. The seventh princess of heart, who now must have been seventeen and a mature young women, had endured capture by Maleficent and her heartless, as well as Axel or Organization XIII. She was as much a member of their group as Captain Goofy or Donald. "Where is our princess?"

Sora and Riku exchanged glances, deciding not to tell his majesty that Kairi and her friend Selphie had chosen to celebrate the king's expected arrival somewhat differently (involving drinks, lingerie, and a very excited duo of Tidus and Wakka. Kairi had matured physically to the sexiest woman on the island, and had realized her own physical attractiveness to a point where she indulged in activities that flaunted it whenever possible, which no boy in his right mind had any problem with. Both Riku and Sora chose to meet the king with much regret after Kairi announced she would be throwing on of her "Teenage Adventures" to commemorate the arrival of King Mickey.

"She had to attend to some _excitement _on the island," managed Sora, again feeling a pang of longing at the thought of Kairi in her hot little black bikini, gazing back at him and drunk enough to make him a very happy man. _Later, _thought Sora. _Later, I'll have her to myself_.

Even though Kairi had become the babe of the islands and acted like it, she still was the responsible young woman who followed them through the door to Kingdom Hearts. She had promised Sora and Riku that she would not appear topless and drunk to his majesty. She was still a girl who accepted the responsibilities of being a chosen wielder of the keyblade with honor.

Again the king nodded and they continued their walk. " I want her present for my explanation of why I have waited two years since my letter to you after the battle at the World That Never Was. She will be an important member of our army. A pure heart, one free from the wild temptations of teenage hood, and one that wields a keyblade nonetheless, will be vital in the coming war. In the meantime, Sora, I would very much enjoy some of those cheese recipes you described in your letters. . . .

* * *

On another part of the island, a sexy female wearing only two black cloths around her chest and hips, moved towards a young blonde-haired. The girls firey red hair fell past her shoulders and down her "shirt" as me moved onto the lap of the boy. 

"Tidus, baby, can't we have just one night together? I won't tell, promise." Kairi's eyes gave a seductive glare towards Tidus as her words, slurred from the dozen drinks she took in, made his body go numb. She stretched her barely clothed body across Tidus.

Tidus closed his eyes, feeling a frustrating combination of guilt at what Sora would do if he saw Kairi, beautiful, sexy Kairi, speaking to him this way, and another feeling of lust, to have Kairi for maybe just tonight for the reason most guys on the island wanted her. She had surely changed since the night of the storm almost three years ago, when an innocent fourteen-year-old girl talked with her friends, Sora and Riku, about sailing away from the islands.

He lost control of his body to the desire to have Kairi for just one night, Kairi, drunk as the sea around the islands was large and willing to do anything Tidus wanted. Tidus couldn't help wonder if the pure heart that Sora always said she had was as pure as he always said.


End file.
